It's Not Like I Like You!!
"It's Not Like I Like You!!" (formerly "My Tsundere Girl") is a song by Amree and Static-P as a "band" called Furea. The boy was voiced by Static-P while the girl was voiced by Amree. The art for the video was done by Rainy. The music was written by an unspecified person and done by Static-P. Amree wrote the lyrics. The song was uploaded on Amree's SoundCloud account on while the music video was uploaded on both Static-P and Amree's channel on . Currently, it is the most viewed video on Static-P's YouTube channel reaching 10 million views on October 10, 2017. As of August 2019, it has 20.5 million views on Static-P's channel and over 26 million views across re-uploads on other channels. Audio SoundCloud Spotify Lyrics [Note: The boy's line is in blue, and the girl's is in pink. If both of them are singing the same line together, it will appear in purple.] Scat it up~ Hey! That's pretty good! Wha-! No one asked you! I've got myself just a little bit of love that I wanna spend on you. But baby, I'll never get that chance to dance that romance with you, Oh, No, 'cause, You're always hittin', *HIYAH!* and kickin' *HUGH* And putting me down. *Giggle* I hope you don't mean what you say. But I keep seeing you stickin' around Like you/I can't get enough. So I stay and I wonder How my hand would feel intertwined with yours As of now though, (Spoken) What are you doing? nothing but closed doors. My girl's a Dere a Tsun-Tsundere Just saying hi gets me a punch in the face. And if I should compliment her, she starts to chase. (Spoken) Hey! That was a direct attack! Oh, no! The wild cat found my hiding place! (Spoken) Stupid Octopus! Take it back! (Laughing) So, uh, how am I an octopus? How am I a cat!? Well-uh- Cats are cute! Go away! Can we get along? You're so headstrong. There's no way, go away, now so long! Just talk to me and you will see. That's not fair, using flair you dummy. I've got myself just a little bit of love that I wanna spend on NOT you. 'Cuz baby, I'm afraid you'll say, that it's not okay with you. Oh, Oh, 'cuz You're always laughin', *chuckle* and jokin' *boop* You look like a clown, But I hope you mean what you say. I do. And I wonder what you would think If I let my pride down, let it sink. Could we hold hands, kiss? Live our lives in gentle bliss? We could. Ah! I'm not talking about you! You're not my Prince in this. I'm not a Dere a Tsun-Tsundere I have a jello heart, I'm not that mean! I'm not blushing, I was just rushing and forgot the sunscreen! (laughs) Your smile is really cute though. You'll never see it from underneath my pigtails! (Spoken) *sigh* Alright. I just wanted to let you know. Uh-um hey... Are you okay? Yeah well heheh. Hey, hey are you free free today? Oh ho ho. Why do you want to know? It's not like I like you, okay! Alright cool, where do you want to go? We could rent a boat and sail, find a bunny and feed it some juicy kale. No, that sounds really stupid. Okay well how about a Classy dinner by candlelight Or scary stories 'til midnight, So then I could hold you tight. Ba da ba da ba And get cheeto crumbs on me?! No Way! Okayyyy. I think you're a little dense. I really do not like all of this talk you have in the present tense. Ba ba da ba da So listen here, Buddy. It's all just a big fantasy you see inside of your head! No! So just say goodbye! *sigh* Eh-whatever. Ba ba da ba da! Music Interlude~ I'm not a Dere a Tsun-Tsundere. (My girls a dere- a tsun-tsundere) Hey! I can kick your butt even in this dress! UH! I digress! So let's just go to the park, I guess. (Spoken) You wouldn't even know what to bring. Oh, come on, will you please just say yes! (Spoken) Geez. Fine, Baka Tako. It's not like I'll enjoy it or anything. (giggles) Trivia * The girl's design was reused as other members of the Star Blush Girls that left the group in "A Reason For Suffering". External link * The song on Amree's YouTube channel * The song on iTunes * The song on CD Baby * The song on Amazon * The song on Spotify * The album on Spotify * The song on Google Play Category:Songs